


Punishment

by ChandlersDemon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Caning, F/F, Fingering, One-Shot, Possessed, Punishment, Sister Mary Satan, Smut, Story is so much better, Tagging is actually crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: “And where do you think you’re going?”Grabbing the brunette’s hand, it wasn’t long before Lana let out a small groan as her back collided with the stone wall behind her.





	Punishment

“And where do you think you’re going?” 

Grabbing the brunette’s hand, it wasn’t long before Lana let out a small groan as her back collided with the stone wall behind her. Scared mocha brown eyes looked back into stern steel blues. The blonde before her raised a brow as she had the older woman pinned to the wall. A small smirk was planted along the nun’s features as she waited for an answer from the patient before. 

Outside, thunder roared and rain pounded against the asylum. They were in the midst of a terrible storm. Upon Sister Jude’s command, the staff had been instructed to bring all the patients into a stated room, turn on a movie to calm their nerves and watch them keenly. It had been maybe halfway through the movie,   _ The Sign of the Cross,  _ and three different inmates had disappeared. Mary Eunice had been unaware of where the other two had currently made their way off to, but she was certain where one had gone. Following Lana wasn’t hard at all. Her footsteps had been rather loud against the hard floor beneath them, Mary Eunice simply waited till she rounded a corner, soon grabbing her and pinning her. Despite the woman’s surprise with the sudden appearance of the nun, she was surprisingly calm aside from the small gasp that left between her parted lips. 

“Sister, I was-” 

Rolling her eyes near instantly, Mary Eunice shook her head, putting a finger on the woman’s lips to keep her from speaking anymore. Her thoughts were heard loud and clear throughout her head. They almost seemed as though they were screaming to her, screams sounded nice, but not one from a snarky reporter who thought she had the jump on her. 

“I was going to the restroom.” 

Finishing her sentence for her, Mary Eunice took her finger off of Lana’s lips, raising a teasing brow at the woman before she clicked her tongue, shaking her head. It was a rather dull excuse, even for Lana Winters. She would have assumed the woman to be at least a tad bit smarter, but she was also dancing with the devil, and Lana had no clue. Clairvoyance was such a beautiful gift, useful in more ways than any mortal could imagine. 

“I.. Yes, yes I was. Until you grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall like a common thug.” 

Letting Lana’s wrist go, Mary Eunice watched the brunette with keen eyes, a small sigh leaving her as she kept her steel blue gaze locked with the woman’s brown one. She could hear how quickly her heart was beating. For simply going to the bathroom, Lana seemed awfully terrified of being caught. It might have just been how Mary Eunice suddenly appeared from around the corner Lana had rounded, but even then, she was nowhere near the restrooms. Snickering at the thought, Mary Eunice took a small step back, coming to fold her arms beneath her chest as she looked over the woman, the words leaving her lips smoothly, calmly as she informed Lana of her own mistake. 

“The restrooms are nowhere in this direction, Lana. I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me.” 

The sheer and utter disappointment in Mary Eunice’s tone was disgusting. Lana instantly shook her head, her hand slowly running over her wrist in which the nun had grabbed rather harshly. Eyes full of bewilderment, Lana stood her ground. She wasn’t going to be denied her freedom. Not again. She needed to get out of this hellhole, as long as Threadson was in here, she couldn’t be here. 

“Because I needed to take a piss? You can’t be serious, Sister. I must’ve gotten the layout confused-” 

“You’ve been here for now three months, Ms.Winters. You can’t expect me to believe you lost your way to the bathroom. Come with me.” 

Unfolding her arms, Mary Eunice extends her hand out to the cowering woman. It was almost pathetic how Lana simply lost her ground after being taken off her throne. Once she realized she had been caught in a lie, Mary Eunice supposed she didn’t have much of a comeback. Shrugging mentally at the thought, she tilted her head towards her hand, waiting for Lana to take it. 

“And if I refuse?” 

Shaking her head quickly, Mary Eunice stuck her hand back out, shaking it a bit forcefully as she eyed the woman calmly. Despite wanting to break out and throw the woman against a wall, something managed to hold her back in her actions. A voice in the back of her mind, almost crying out not to hurt the woman. Deeming her a ‘friend’. 

_ Don’t hurt her! She’s done nothing wrong- _ _  
_ **_Oh, will you shut the hell up? All you do is whine, can’t you do anything else?_ **

“You won’t refuse. You’re going to take my hand, come with me, and be administered your punishment for lying to me and trying to break out of Briarcliff.” 

Raising a brow at Sister Mary Eunice’s accusation, Lana grew skeptical. Her heart had skipped a beat, but something inside of her went off. How had she known? Did she know their exact plan? Kit and Grace wouldn’t throw Lana under the bus.. Would they? 

“You’re wrong. I was not going to-” 

“Don’t try and argue, Lana. We both know you were going to go out the secret passage I showed you when you first arrived here at Briarcliff. Looks like your little plan has failed, and your so called ‘friends’ have left you to rot.” 

Averting her gaze from Mary Eunice’s calm steel blues, Lana shook her head. A hand slowly went through her hair as she just continuously shook her head. It was unbelievable! Kit and Grace wouldn’t leave her here! This had to be a lie. Something had to have happened to them. Her heart racing, a soft hand rested on her shoulder before she quickly snapped her head up. Calm, almost warm eyes looked back into her own scared gaze, the nun’s eyes tended to have a calming effect on Lana, there was something about them she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

_ Almost like Wendy’s… _

“I know.. The sting of betrayal hurts. Suck it up and deal with it. Welcome to the real world, Lana.” 

The sudden grab of her hand and instantly stumbling over her feet was far from what she expected. The nun had seemed so calm before telling her to get over herself. Hissing at the sudden tug, she followed Sister Mary Eunice in tow, her brown eyes dulling with annoyance. She knew how punishments went. Lana would be shoved into her Mary Eunice’s office, bent over her desk and caned till she couldn’t sit properly for the next three weeks. Just the thought alone sent a sharp pain shooting through her ass as a shiver ran down her spine. Lana just hoped and prayed that she’d be able to sit by the end of it..

“H-How did you know?” 

Snickering as they turned a corner, Mary Eunice let her grip on Lana’s hand lighten just a tiny bit. The woman could probably escape if her heart desired to, but something kept the brunette in her firm hold. Turning down the corridor that led to her office, Mary Eunice simply shrugged, a small sigh leaving between her lips as she spoke. 

_ “Oh, Sweet Child.. There isn’t a thing I don’t know.”  _

* * *

 

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lana closed her eyes tightly as she tried her hardest to keep her whine in. As used to this as she had gotten to, she could never remain silent when she was always hit in the same spot, over and over again. Lana could never understand why they couldn’t at least be spread out more, it’d make it more bearable.. 

“What number are we on, Ms.Winters?” 

Dropping her head against the desk, Lana shook her head. In the midst of her daydream, she had forgotten the number. The one important thing she had been instructed to remember, how could she possibly forget? 

“I believe 8?”

Raising a brow, Mary Eunice clasped the cane against her hand. Her head tilted as she adjusted her weight from one leg to the other. Lana was far from her number. While Mary Eunice heard the woman’s every thought, she caught a glimpse of the proper number. Why would she lie? 

_ Her number is 6! She’s had enough, leave her be!  _ _  
_ **_Silence you incompetent fool! Don’t you get it?_ **

Twitching her neck, Mary Eunice seized the growl she wanted to let out. The urge to scream at the crying mind inside of her was growing unbearable, but something kept her from doing so. Running the edge of the cane along Lana’s bare ass, Mary Eunice clicked her tongue, tsking the brunette that was currently bent over. 

**_There’s something she doesn’t want us to know.._ ** ****_  
_ _ We can hear her every thought! We know ever-  
_ ****_You really are just a stupid naive girl, aren’t you?_

Gritting her teeth to silence the nun, the pain scorched through her mouth before Lana’s voice cut through her head. 

“Sister? I said 8.” 

“Well, you’re wrong.” 

_ Smack.  _ Wincing in pain, Lana let out a groan as her head dropped forward. Something about this was different.. Despite the pain that curled through her body with each slap, it almost had a familiar feel to it. Hating how her mind instantly went to dirty places she tried to silence herself. Every time she had been reprimanded and punished, it was by Sister Jude. Being punished by Sister Mary Eunice was different.. It all just felt different.. 

“I a-am not.” 

Hearing the small stutter in the brunette’s words, Mary Eunice rested the cane on the desk beside Lana’s head. As Lana rose her head to look at what had been placed next to her, Mary Eunice pushed her head right back into the desk. The small gasp that came from the Lana made the blonde tilt her head slightly as she used her free hand to smack the girl’s ass with her palm. A small whimper left the brunette and Mary Eunice simply chuckled as she slowly ran her hand along the woman’s bruised surface. She could already feel the welts forming, such a pity to have to hurt such a fine looking ass. 

“Why are you lying to me, Lana? I know very well that you know what number we’re on.” 

“After those two… 8.” 

Chuckling, Mary Eunice let her hold on the woman’s head go. A small gasp was let out as Lana picked her head up, heaving in a breath. Rolling her eyes at the dramatic display, Mary Eunice tilted her head as she slowly allowed her hand to dance along the girl’s flesh, sliding up and down, leaving a burning trail in her wake as she looked at the back of Lana’s head. 

_ What are you doing?!  
_ **_Shut up and take notes, Sister. Being married to a man that doesn’t exist, you miss out on quite a lot._ **

“You knew very well that we were on 6. Why did you lie to me, Lana?” 

Mary Eunice slowly bent down. Her lips were next to Lana’s ear, her breath tickling the girl’s skin as her hand continued to run up and down the woman’s ass. She wasn’t hitting her.. Her touch was soft now, almost kind as if she were apologizing for what she had done to her once scar free tissue. Lana mumbled something incoherently as she turned her head away from the nun. This was growing uncomfortable and Lana wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She was heating up, it was that much she knew. Her body felt like it was on fire and she wished she knew why. 

_ You know damn well why. Getting caned by a hot nun isn’t something you get the pleasure of every day.  _

“What’s on your mind, Lana?” 

Whispering the words seductively in the woman’s ear, Mary Eunice used her free hand to slowly turn Lana’s face to her own. A soft smile rested on Mary Eunice’s features, as though she were just as innocent as ever. Her actions proved her innocence otherwise as she dipped down between the brunette’s legs. What she was met with definitely made her raise a brow as her surprise was accompanied by a soft moan. 

“S-Sister..” 

Shushing Lana quietly, Mary Eunice ran her free hand gently through the woman’s hair her eyes fading from their steel blue to an unmistakable shade of amber. Her pupils went from normal circles to undeniable slits and her lips kissed Lana gently on her temple before fingers slipped into the woman’s wet cunt. The resistance Mary Eunice was already met with caused the blonde to purr as she smirked. Brown eyes looked up into her own amber and fear drew into them, but lust was larger as Mary Eunice began a slow rhythm within Lana. Lana’s breath caught in her throat as she had looked into unfamiliar near demonic looking eyes. Fear clouded her system, telling her to run, to do something to get out of the devil’s hold.. But alas, the feelings that she longed for after months clouded back causing her to drop her head back in a small cry before lips connected with her own. They were soft, gentle even, but the eyes that greeted her when she opened her brown orbs forced her to believe otherwise as she whined, her hips bucking against Mary Eunice’s hand as her lips parted in small pants. 

“God…” 

Chuckling quietly at Lana’s display, Mary Eunice tsk’ed the woman as she continued to drive into her. Her pumps became more hard, forceful if you will as she heard the familiar name. A sort of anger mixed in with the mischievous glint that had rested in her amber orbs. Growling at the words, Mary Eunice was quick to slip her fingers out of the woman, the short yell that accompanied her actions was far from welcomed. Bright amber eyes looked into scared mocha browns as Mary Eunice threw Lana down on her desk. Her back collided with the cold hard wood and all she could do was look up as Mary Eunice spread her legs, her fingers already finding her clit, working it between her fingers before she rubbed it at an unforgiving pace. Off the bat it sent a shock through Lana’s body, her hips jerked up as her moans began to sound. A strong hand was placed over her mouth, the blonde now standing beside her while her fingers rubbed her mercilessly shook her head as she seemingly grew angerier each time she heard Lana mumble  _ ‘Jesus Christ’  _ or  _ ‘God’  _ against her hand. 

**_“Oh.. My Sweet Child.. Don’t you know? God doesn’t exist, you’re in my domain, Lana.”_ **

Continuing her fast pace, Lana’s eyes slowly closed as her moans grew increasingly louder, Mary Eunice’s hand remaining firmly against her mouth as she watched Lana slowly come undone beneath her touch. It was a beautiful sight, but Mary Eunice would never allow herself to admit that to the brunette. Dropping her head down, her lips connected with the woman’s neck, finding her pulse point to suck at harshly. The whine from her action was mildly appreciated until her teeth sunk into the woman’s flesh and a cry sounded. She kept her teeth in Lana’s neck, grinning into her bite as she sucked at the woman’s neck, halfway hoping she would draw blood before the woman finished. Just as her thoughts had come to believe she might accomplish that, Lana’s back arched off the desk, her hips bucking violently against her hand as Mary Eunice continued her pace, not letting up as the girl rode off the waves of her orgasm. Feeling a familiar taste hit her taste buds, her hand let go of Lana’s mouth before her pants died down and a hand instantly swatted Mary Eunice in the head. Her habit being knocked clean off her head. Growling at the action, Mary Eunice slowly picked her head up, blood was evident on her lip and her tongue was quick to lick up the evidence of her doing as she slid her hand away from Lana’s crotch. 

“Fucking Christ.. What the hell was that for?” 

Lana sat up, her hand going directly to her neck as she felt the teeth mark nearly embedded in her skin. Hissing as she touched the tender skin, her eyes fell back on Mary Eunice’s the amber that she had seen before fading before her very eyes, returning back to their blue shade. 

_ Wh-What..?  _

“Fucking Christ definitely doesn’t sound fun. Too many complications. And by the way, you taste absolutely delicious.” 

Noticing the nun had slipped her fingers into her mouth, Lana almost groaned at the sight as she rested a hand on her forehead, skeptical as to whether or not any of this were real. Maybe she had fallen into some sort of unwakeable sleep after being administered electroshock therapy.. Maybe she was just dreaming.. Maybe this was simply her imagination.. Hallucinations? This was a pretty vivid hallucination if so.. 

“So.. That really just happened..” 

The hum of acknowledgement from the nun made Lana let out a heavy sigh as the nun came to sit beside her, crossing one leg over the other as she propped herself up on the desk. 

“Mhm. 5 minutes exactly. You’re a quick one.” 

Rolling her eyes at the blonde’s words, Lana shook her head as she slowly bent over a bit to slip her underwear back up her legs. Mary Eunice watched the woman’s moves, her finger slipped back in her mouth as she sucked what she could of the brunette’s cum off of her. She wasn’t lying about her tasting good. It wasn’t even something she could put a label on. 

“I take it you want me to head back now?” 

Mary Eunice’s eyes widened for a short moment as her finger left her mouth with an audible ‘pop’. Shaking her head as she laughed, her hand slowly found Lana’s thigh, resting there as she grinned, her eyes kind, her touch warm and soft. 

“Oh, Dear Child.. You aren’t going anywhere.  **_You’re mine now._ ** ” 

Pushing forward, Lana let out a gasp that entered the blonde’s mouth as their lips collided. A hand found her’s and it wasn’t long before Lana was forced to undress the nun before her. The woman’s religious robes were flung almost carelessly across the room and Lana’s eyes widened as she was met with an unforgettable sight. Mary Eunice sat before her in red lingerie, her legs spread across the desk as she beckoned the woman forward with one pointer finger. Her other hand was sliding down her stomach, soon coming to rest over her throbbing clit. A small sigh left Mary Eunice as she pressed two fingers firmly against herself, the feeling completely foreign, yet somehow welcomed by the voice that had grown quiet in the back of her mind. 

**_“Please me, Lana.. There’s no escaping now.”_ **

Everything from there felt almost like a blur. Lips collided into soft ones, hands tangled in hair and it wasn’t long before Lana lost that hideous robe and her fingers were sliding into the virgin’s pussy and her mouth latched onto the younger blonde’s nipple. The sounds she heard were infectious as her ministrations continued, almost as if they were out of her control. It all felt euphoric, like she had entered the gates of heaven and this was her reward for getting through all of life’s undeniable troubles and obstacles. Was this what Heaven felt like? 

A smirk came to rest on parted lips as her back arched forward, her eyes slowly burning their familiar shade of amber as her head threw back. Lana’s thoughts were clear in her mind, sweet even as she listened in on them as her moans sounded almost silently as she drew close to her quick release. 

**_Heaven? My Sweet Child.. This is no Heaven. There is no god, and you are fucking no angel. Welcome to Hell, My Child. And your gift? Your gift is an eternal dance with the Devil herself._ **


End file.
